Sentimientos Extraños
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez, ¿Por qué la vida nos deja con sentimientos extraños? Sentimientos que ni nosotros mismos, Sabemos porque están. Esas eran las dudas que tenían los dos jóvenes Shinigamis Ichigo y Rukia. Celos,Desconfianza y Amor? algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Cap: 01 Recuerdos**

Narrado por Ichigo:

**FlashBack:**

_Estábamos Todos Chad,ishida,inoue y yo parados frente a la gran puerta que separaba los dos mundos apunto de irnos sin ella la persona que cambio nuestras vidas Rukia Kuchiki no fue por que nosotros no quisimos que ella volviera pero era su decisión y se respetar esas cosas..._

_- ''Gracias Ichigo...'' -Dijo la joven de ojos violetas mirándolo con cariño tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento de tristeza ante la partida-_

_-Ichigo solo la miro dedicándole una sonrisa aunque era pequeña le demostraba todo el cariño que había sentido por ella durante ese corto tiempo en que se conocieron-_

_[Sabes Rukia acabo de recordar...por que quería...salvarte a cualquier precio...por que has logrado...Que la lluvia este a punto de parar.]_

**Fin Flashback.**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase ya había terminado y todos los alumnos ya se estaban retirando a sus respectivas casas hasta que alguien lo saco de sus recuerdos golpeándole fuertemente en el hombro con un libro.

-''QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?''-Dijo el peli naranja gritando muy fuerte mientras se tocaba el hombro-

-''QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE A TI CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!''-Dijo la joven peli azul mirándolo con cara rara-

-''Tatsuki lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal''-Dijo una joven de pelo marrón- ''estas... bien ich..ichigo?''-Dijo algo sonrojada mientras lo miraba-

-''Ash si estoy bien y no me ocurre nada ''GRACIAS'''' -Diciéndolo con un poco de sarcasmo mirando enojado a Tatsuki-

-''Pff igual no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías me voy tengo clases de Karate''-Mirando a Ichigo enojada tan bien-

-Sacándole la lengua a Tatsuki cuando esta se fue- ''bruja,Inoue sabes que hora es?''

-''Mm creo que son las 7 pm ''-sonriendo muy alegremente-

-''Diablos el viejo loco de mi padre debe estar preocupado''-dije rascándome la cabeza mientras veía a Inoue que estaba como algo nerviosa ya que juntaba sus dedos y estaba sonrojada- ''que te sucede?''

-''Mm etto no nada''-sonriendo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- ''mm etto quería saber si...podríamos ir a casa juntos''-Dijo al fin toda sonrojada pero sin que Ichigo lo notara-

-''No veo por que allá problema''-Dijo con el mismo tono desinteresado de siempre tomo tu mochila alzandola a su hombro caminando hacia la salida-

-Inoue se quedo sorprendida era la primera vez que irían juntos a casa y eso la llenaba de emoción tanta que no se dio cuenta de que el la llamaba desde la salida- ''HEY INOUE VAMOS QUE LLEGARE TARDE!''

-''Hay ya voy Espérame'' -corriendo detrás de Ichigo apurada-

Durante todo el camino se la pasaron casi en el silencio, digo casi por que Inoue hablaba de cualquier cosa del clima,de las plantas cosas a las que solo contestaba con un ''si,aja'' me sentía un tanto extraño y no tenia muchas ganas de establecer una conversión debe ser por tantas batallas en la sociedad de almas me habían dejado algo cansado solo quería llegar a casa y acostarme en mi cama...

-''Bueno Ichigo entonces nos vemos mañana''-Dijo dando una de sus típicas sonrisas al joven-

-''Si como siempre nos vemos''-Dándose la vuelta para ir a su casa gracias a dios solo faltaba una cuadra mas y podría descansar pero alguien interrumpió su caminata-

-''Ichigo...Te noto algo extraño y lose''-Su tono de voz sonaba algo preocupada y sincera-

-sin darse la vuelta- ''No me ocurre nada Inoue...solo estoy algo cansado nos vemos mañana''

Se fue dejando a una Inoue curiosa preguntándose si solo eso era el por que de su distracción en toda la clase del día de hoy...

Ichigo por fin llego a casa estaba apunto de relajarse cuando una patada casi choca con el gracias a sus reflejos como shinigami logro esquivarlo haciendo que el individuo chocara contra una pared.

-''QUE TE OCURRE VIEJO LOCO''-Gritaba furioso hacia la persona que estaba tirado patas arriba en el suelo-

-''LLEGAS TARDE CABEZA DE TORONJA!''-Dijo su padre con tono autoritario y a la vez algo infantil- ''En esta casa se cena a las 7 en punto y mira la hora que es!''

-''Pero si solo son la minutos'' -Mirando su reloj-

- ''Exactamente llegas 5 minutos tarde'' -Dándole un puñetazo a su hijo en la cara-

-''AHHH Maldito viejo ''-dijo agarrándose la mandíbula- ''YA VERAS!''

-''Hermano! Papa ya dejen de pelear la cena esta casi lista''-Dijo una de las gemelas Kurosaki-

-''No les hagas caso Yuzu y Sírveme''-Dijo Karin mirando a sus padre y hermano con mala cara-

-''No te preocupes Yuzu ya no tengo hambre me voy a mi cuarto'' -Caminando enojado como todos los días-

-''Papa por que siempre tienes que ser así con ichi -.- no ves que debe de tener problemas''-Dijo Yuzu-

-''Entonces por que no me los cuenta'' -haciendo pucheros- ''Por algo soy su padre''

-''Seras nuestro padre pero eres muy inmaduro''-dijo la gemela de pelo negro-

Isshin ante las palabras de sus hijas se fue corriendo lloriqueando hacia la pared donde estaba el poster gigante de su difunta esposa-Masaki mira como me tratan nuestras hijas... T.T

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ichigo...

-''Viejo loco esas no son maneras de tratar a su pobre hijo'' -dijo entrando a su cuarto tirando su mochila a un lado y acostándose en su cama estaba agotado no había descansado nada desde ayer que fue que regreso al mundo humano desde ayer que dijo adiós a Rukia...

Puso su brazo encima de sus ojos recordando todas las cosas sucedidas en tan poco tiempo como se convirtió poco a poco en un Shinigami,como descubrir que sus amigos tenían poderes espirituales y que Uryu era un Quincy y por ultimo había logrado salvar a Rukia pero por su propia decisión ella había decidido quedarse y tuvo que respetarla-_''Espero que estés bien...Rukia''_-Dijo esto ultimo antes de caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo-

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Siento si hay faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena en estas cosas jaja espero sus comentarios.

**rukiasicc : gracias por la sugerencia.**

Cap:02

FlashBack:

Narra Ichigo:

Luego de varias batallas logramos rescatar a Rukia de su condena a muerte algo que creíamos casi imposible luego de todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para lograrlo estaba mas tranquilo pero a hora el único problema que había era que no la encontrábamos por ninguna parte así que con Orihime fuimos a su búsqueda rogando que nada malo sucediera pero yo ya sabia donde estaría...

-Ohh sabia que estarías aquí Rukia-Dije parándome a unos metros de ella-

-Ichigo...Inoue-Dijo sorprendida abriendo sus grandes ojos violetas-

-Parece que ya has arreglado tus asuntos...-Dije cerrando los ojos algo cansado- Vámonos a casa.

Ella solo seguía con su mirada posada sobre el verde pasto que se contoneaba con la fría brisa de verano.

-Me han dicho que abrirán la puerta hacia el mundo mortal mañana -Dije esto todavía con los ojos cerrados como dándole poca importancia al asunto- Sabes que aun no estas recuperada del todo, verdad? -Dije mirándola y volviendo a correr la mirada- Deberías descansar hasta mañana.

-Apenas se escucho su suave voz contestando de la manera mas tranquila- Si...lo se...-hablaba con la cabeza gacha y con su cabello tapándole la mirada- Estaba pensando...y quiero que seas el primero en saberlo...-Dijo suspirando tranquilamente tratando de decir las palabras que un tanto le costaban- Creo que...voy a quedarme en la sociedad de almas. -Dijo esto ultimo levantando un poco la mirada para ver cual era su reacción-

Ichigo se quedo sorprendido durante unos minutos ante esa respuesta ya que no la esperaba creía que cuando todo esto acabara volverían a casa todos juntos como lo hicieron hace unos días atrás pero al parecer estaba equivocado...pero estaba bien ya que ese aquel lugar era donde ella pertenecía y estaba al menos feliz aunque ella no volviera,al menos aquí estaría bien seguiría viviendo...

-La miro con los ojos abiertos vio que la mirada de ella demostraba seguridad en sus palabras y no dudaba en ello así que habría que aceptarlo- Ha si?...eso eso esta bien...

-Eh? -Dijo La joven de ojos violetas sorprendida-

-Es decir si esa es tu decisión...-Mirándola a los ojos como si fuera la ultima vez- Si has decidido...que quieres quedarte atrás...pienso que esta bien.

La chica De ojos violetas lo único que hizo fue mirarlo y sonreír con esas hermosa sonrisa que solo aveces mostraba se quedaron un rato mirándose sin importar nada mas.

_[Sabes Rukia acabo de recordar...por que quería...salvarte a cualquier precio...por que has logrado...Que la lluvia este a punto de parar.]_

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap: 03 NORMALIDAD

Era un día normal como cualquier otro me dirigía corriendo o llegaría tarde otra vez al instituto y me regañarían de nuevo_ los profesores no tienen piedad!_ en el camino se podía ver como las flores de Sakura caían ya estaban floreciendo _esto le gustaría Rukia_, sacudí mi cabeza tratando se sacarme esos pensamientos ya habían pasado 1 año y de seguro la enana ya habría olvidado a todos y a el.  
Llegue justo a tiempo pero antes de entrar me arregle y me seque la frente sacándome un poco del sudor que tenia después de todo no vivía muy cerca de la escuela y esto ya se había convertido en algo normal para mi luego de arreglarme entre como si nada hubiera pasado llegando hasta mi asiento (_gracias a Kami la profesora no había llegado todavía_) estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando...

-ESTO ES LO PEOR ! COMO PUDO PASAR -Dijo un muy enojado Uryu-

-Etto no fue mi intención...quise arreglarlo y lo empeore -Dijo una muy apenada Inue-

-Por que tanto escandalo? -Pregunto Ichigo mirando a los dos con una ceja levantada-

-Buenos días Kurosaki-Kun -Dijo Inue dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas a la cual Ichigo solo movió la cabeza como saludo haciendo que la peli naranja se sonrojara-

-Creo que inue ensucio con su comida un trapo de Uryu -Dijo chad dándole poca importancia al asunto-

-COMO UN TRAPO! NO ES CUALQUIER TRAPO ES TELA EGIPCIA PARA MI CLASE DE COSTURA -Dijo gritando y estallando de los nervios Uryu-

-Pfe (bufo ichigo resignado) pensé que había ocurrido algo importante.

-ESTO ES IMPORTANTE (gritando, muy enojado se levanto) iré al baño a arreglar esto permiso

-Nunca me meteré con sus trapos -Dijo chad-

-Fue mi culpa a hora...esta muy enojado conmigo -Con los ojos casi llorosos-

-No es algo de que preocuparse (Sacudiéndole el pelo con la mano a inue sin importarle las protesta de esta)Pfe...-Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue dirigiendo hacia la puerta-Iré a la azotea...

-Chad no crees que ichigo esta algo raro?-Acomodando se el pelo-

-Ichigo siempre fue raro -Sentándose en su asiento-

Orihime se acomodo en su asiento dando una mirada triste hacia la ventana donde se podía ver a ichigo en la azotea.''_Kurosaki-kun que te ocurre?'' ''Quisiera saber que piensas por que te noto tan extraño nunca antes me has acariciado el pelo acia la única persona que le hacías eso era_...-Suspiro entristecida orihime- ''_La extrañas verdad?''_

* * *

Mientras en la azotea se encontraba un peli naranja recostado en el suelo tratando de descansar tenia la frente fruncida y los ojos cerrados ya que el sol se daba muy fuerte pero su tranquilidad se termino cuando sintió como una sombra le tapaba el sol en el rostro...

-Que ocurre Ishida? -Pregunto sin abrir los ojos-

-Como supiste que era yo? -Pregunto con mirada interrogante-

-Por que conozco tu reiatsu

-Parece que as mejorado kurosaki -Acomodándose los lentes-

-Si eso y que además siempre usas ese perfume de niña -Mirándole con una sonrisa burlona-

-No es perfume es ''COLONIA'' al menos no soy fresa -Burlándose de su nombre-

-QUE DIJISTE! -Dijo amenazándole con el puño-

Uryu ignoro su amenaza y mirando hacia el cielo le pregunto- Ya a pasado un año,como crees que se encontrara kuchiki-san?

-Cerrando los ojos- Pf...que la extrañas?

-Como todos pero creo que tu mas o no es asi? -Mirándolo interrogante-

-Que quieres decir con eso? -Respondió frunciendo el ceño con su vista hacia el cielo- Fue su decisión,no quiso volver con nosotros

-Notando un poco de enojo en sus palabras- Sabes kurosaki,que hizo lo correcto ella es una shinigami y su lugar es en la sociedad de almas y...

-Ya,ya lose -Dijo parándose mientras se estiraba los brazos- Me voy a clase -Caminando hacia la salida-

-Me pregunto cuando lo aceptaras? -Dijo el joven quincy para si mismo-

_[Cada uno esta donde pertenece]_

_Continuara..._

_PD: espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusto._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap: 04

Jushiro Ukitake capitán de la Decimotercera División estaba caminando serena mente por la academia recordando viejos tiempos, asta que a lo lejos diviso la figura de pequeña estatura de la joven teniente Kuchiki Rukia quien estaba mirando hacia una ventana que daba hacia el patio donde florecía los arboles de sakura.

-KONICHIWA KUCHIKI-SAN -Dijo saludándola alegremente-

-Konichiwa Ukitake-San -Devolviéndole el saludo muy e delicadamente al estilo kuchiki-

-mirándola pensativo-recordando viejos tiempos?

-La verdad algo así...esta academia me trae muchos recuerdos...-mirando hacia la ventana con nostalgia suspirando-...para que quería verme Ukitake-San?

- Veras Kuchiki-San se han detectado Hollows en el mundo humano,no estamos seguros pero debes ir por si algo ocurre,ya que es extraño que aquí no se halla producido tantos incidentes...-Hablando con un tono serio-

-Piensa que se pudieron haber trasladado al mundo humano?-Un poco preocupada- entonces el Shiki-su de Ichigo se averió? (shiki-su ARTEFACTO INVENTADO POR URAHARA PARA QUE EL RIATSU FUERA INVISIBLE Y NO FUERA DETECTADO POR HOLLOWS NI SHINIGAMIS POR NADIE ASI ICHIGO PODRIA VIVIR CON NORMALIDAD)

-No estamos seguros...-Viendo la preocupación de la shinigami- así que no debes preocuparte, eres la indicada ya que sabes mucho sobre el mundo humano y...

No pudo terminar la conversión ya que una fuerte tos lo obligo a llevarse su pañuelo blanco en mano hacia la boca,tosiendo sin poder parar, a lo que la joven shinigami lo miraba preocupada intentando ayudarlo dándole golpes en la espalda pero este se rehusó asta que por fin su tos se dio y pudo continuar.

-Se encuentra bien capitán?-mirándole con expresión preocupada en su rostro-  
-Manteniendo su pañuelo en mano hacia su boca- si si no te preocupes...a hora debes ir al mundo humano...

-Esta bien capitán con su permiso me retiro-haciendo la reverencia y saliendo del lugar con rapidez-

-Viendo irse a su teniente- Mucha suerte Kuchiki-San...-Mientras se sacaba el pañuelo blanco que a hora en el se veía pequeñas manchas de color carmesí-

Mientras en el mundo humano...

Era un día como cualquier otro estaban Keigo hablando sobre su programa de televisión de aliens y de como el supuesta-mente había visto un alienigena lo que se gano la burlas de los demás,Mizuiro mandándose mensajes con quien sabe quien...Tatsuki y Orihime hablando sobre la comida extraña de la peli-naranja y Uryu comía su bento tranquilamente junto con Chad, mientras que yo estaba recostado en el pasto descansando ya que en toda la semana fue muy difícil entre exámenes y el viejo psicópata que tengo por padre, digamos que volví a la vida normal de siempre.

-Oye...etto kurosaki-kun-le hablaba una nerviosa Orihime-

-Si di me que sucede?

-Veras..hoy hay una feria y...quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo?...digo con nosotros-Contando con los dedos- iran Uryu,Chad,Tatsuki,Keigo y Mizuiro...que dices?

- Emm -Dijo rascándose la cabeza- No lose

- Vamos kurosaki no seas un viejo amargado -Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro-

-CALLATE TATSUKI!-enojado- esta bien cuenta conmigo orihime-dándole una pequeña sonrisa-

-Bien-Dando saltos con mucha emoción- gracias kkurosaki-kun veras que nos divertiremos todos juntos -Sonriendo-

-Ven Orihime vamos tengo que hablar contigo

-Esta bien ya voy tatsuki nos vemos en la noche kurosaki -Corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga-

-Mirándola con una sonrisa zorro-na-Y como lo tomo?

-No se lo dije todavía-juntando sus dedos con vergüenza-

-Orihime pero...-Mirándola disgustada-

-No te preocupes esta noche lo are -Sonriendo-

-Mucha suerte -Dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amiga-

-Gracias Tatsuki-Abrazándola muy fuerte-

Por el aire volaban pétalos de las flores que provenían de los arboles de Sakura, mientras el atardecer caía sobre la mirada de cierta ojos violeta, lo que le daba un aspecto de serenidad en su mirada mientras que cierto pelirrojo la miraba con mucha atención.

-Entonces ya te tienes que ir...al mundo donde esta ese ichigo...-Mirándola con atención-

-Si ya te dije Renji puede ser que su Shiki-Su se halla averiado y el idiota -Acentuando en la palabra ''idiota''- No se halla dado cuenta de ello

-Si pero...en todo caso Urahara lo puede reparar no?-Pasándose la mano por su nuca sin entender-

-Cruzándose de brazos-Si pero eso tarda tiempo...y el capitán me lo pidió por...

-Interrumpiendo- a ya veo...entonces tienes que cuidar de esos humanos ya que poseen...AH!-Sintiendo un puñetazo proporcionado por Rukia-Oye por que diablos!-Acariciándose la cabeza-

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO DEBES INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO!-Amenazándole con el puño-

-PERO NO HACE FALTA RECURRIR A LA VIOLENCIA!-Gritando al igual que la shinigami-

-Me marcho-Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia el horizonte,ya estaba apunto de desaparecer,pero se detuvo al escuchar que pronunciaron su nombre por cierto pelirrojo-

-Rukia -Mirándola desde lejos-...suerte

Rukia le regalo una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa desapareciendo por completo de allí...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap: 05

Ichigo se encontraba tendido en su cama, recién despertando. Estiró sus brazos para desperezarse y llevó sus manos tras su cabeza, aún acostado sobre su cama.

Estaba agotado ya que la noche anterior había tenido que pelear con un Hollow y este le había costado mucho matarlo era muy veloz no como los de antes,es que acaso su vida agitada volvería otra vez? pensó. aunque esa idea no le desagradaba nada aunque solo le faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien para sentirse vivo,movió la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos que según el eran estúpidos y se dispuso a desayunar o mejor dicho a cenar ya que era casi de noche se podría decir.

Se empezó a cambiar ya que llevaba su piyama y se dispuso a salir de su habitación cuando estaba apunto de pisar el ultimo escalo que lo llevaba hacia la sala, vio como una patada voladora se le acercaba a toda velocidad logrando esquivar a tiempo.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS!

-Iiichigo-Grito su padre levantándose del suelo- ESE ES MI HIJO, TIENES LOS REFLEJOS DE UN LEON IGUAL QUE TU PADRE -Diciéndolo con tono orgulloso-

-Ichii por fin te despiertas la cena esta servida -Le dijo Yuzu dándole una de sus sonrisas-

-Esta bien...-Se dirigió a su asiento - justo tenia mucha hambre -mirando la comida-

-Hermano ultima mente has estado muy dormilón por que?-Le pregunto Karin -

-Atragantando con la comida-...etto es que eh estado muy cansado -Rascándose la nuca nervioso-

-CANSADO ? PERO SI ERES UN HIJO VAGO...NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS ESTADO MIRANDO COSAS xx TODA LA NOCHE!

-CLARO QUE NO-Sonrojado- ACASO CREES QUE SOY COMO TU! -Apuntando le con el dedo-

-QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO ESTUPIDO HIJO ! -Acercándose mas-

Padre e Hijo estaban pegados cara a cara en una lucha verbal y que en cualquier momento daría paso a golpes y patadas voladoras pero fue interrumpida por el celular deIchigo que sonó...

-QUIEN DIABLOS ES!  
-llo...lo siento creo que me equivoque de numero -Nerviosa-  
-Orihime eres tu?  
-Kkurosaki? creí que me había equivocado de numero  
-Dime que sucede?  
-Etto recuerdas que...dijiste que irías conmigo y los demás a la feria-Diciéndolo con mucha emoción en su voz-

-si lo recuerdo...

-Bueno veras...

-QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE KUROSAKI! DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUI A HORA MISMO!-GRITANDO ENFURECIDA-

-Orihime? te cambio la voz! -Asustado-

-NO SOY ORIHIME IDIOTA SOY TATSUKI Y TODOS TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARLA ESPERAR MUEVE TU FLACIDO TRASERO TE QUIERO AQUI EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS!-Corta-

(Mientras en la feria)

-Tatsuki...no te habrás pasado?-Dijo la joven de los grandes atributos-

-Claro que no a los hombres hay que tratarlos así!-Mostrando el puño a sus compañeros-

-Mizuiro creo que no fue buena idea haber venido...-Dijo Keigo con miedo-

-El idiota de Ichigo siempre haciéndose el de rogar-Dijo el joven Quincy- tu que opinasChad?

-...-Silencio absoluto-

-Sabia que dirías eso...-Dijo Uryu con una gotita en su frente-

(Mientras en la casa Kurosaki)

-Ahhh rayos que se cree -Diciendo insultos que nadie conocía- Me voy -Poniéndose la campera- vuelvo en un rato Yuzu guarda me la comida

-claro hermano cuidate n.n

-ESTUPIDO HIJO DESCONSIDERADO NOS DEJA! NUNCA PODEMOS TENER UNA CENA NORMAL

- Para tener una cena ''normal'' primero necesitamos un padre normal -Dijo Karinmientras disgustaba su cena-

-Karin no seas cruel papa no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así

-Waaaa que hijas tan crueles tengo -Corriendo hacia el poster de Masaki- MIRA COMO ME TRATAN YO SU PADRE QUE LAS AMA TANTO

-Suspirando- Todos los días lo mismo -Dijo Karin disgustada-

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap: 06

Llegue corriendo a la feria a hora solo me faltaba encontrarlos,pero no tarde mucho ya que no era difícil ya que al escuchar el escándalo que hizo Tatsuki al verme pude lograr ubicarlos.

-CON QUE POR FIN TE DECIDES A VENIR!-Decía muy enojada-

-No nos digas que se te había olvidado Kurosaki-Kun ? -Dijo Mizuiro-

-CLARO QUE NO! -Mintiendo- me estaba cambiando para ir pero justo ustedes me llamaron

-Lo siento Kkurosaki-Kun -Diciéndolo con un tono de tristeza-

-No no es tu culpa Orihime si no de **ALGUIEN **-Haciendo Énfasis en la palabra Alguien-

-QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA ESTÚPIDO KUROSAKI TANTO TARDASTE PARA CAMBIARTE, ACASO ERES UNA MUJER?-Desafiándole con la mirada-

-QUE ES LO QUE QUISISTE DECIR! -Mirándole de la misma manera-

-Oigan calmen se hemos venido a la feria!-Diciéndolo con mucha emoción- Debemos ir a divertirnos y comer mucha azúcar...y ver chicas lindas -Dijo Keigo con ojos de enamorado-

-Habla por ti yo ya tengo una cita. -Mirando su celular- Me esta esperando en donde venden refrescos Gomen..diviertan se sin mi -Corriendo-

-Waaa como es posible que ya tenga una cita...Auuch -Grito Keigo- Quien me golpeo?

-DEJA DE SER TAN MELODRAMÁTICO Y VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS-Dijo Tatsuki jalan-dolo de la oreja y caminando hacia el frente- QUE ESPERAN!

-Todos asustados-Si ya vamos!

Hacia mucho tiempo que no salia así con mis amigos y al parecer no había sido mala idea se la estaban pasando muy bien,todos habíamos ido a los autos choca-dores,al pulpo y otros asta que cada uno se fue por su lado Uryu estaba en la maquina de peluches,Chad en el toro mecánico lo que llamaba mucho la atención por que no se sabia si el no podía con el toro o _''el toro con el''_, Keigo perseguía a las chicas que estaban a a su alcance, Tatsuki estaba en tiro al blanco probando su puntería mientras tanto cada uno se había ido por su lado dejando me a mi y Orihime solos.

-Tartamudean-do- Kkurosaki-Kun que hacemos? -mirándole con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-

-Tengo hambre y tu? -Mirando a la joven la cual asintió con la cabeza- Bien vamos por unos Kushikatsu

_( Esto parece una Cita pensó Orihime emocionada)_

Luego de ir a comprar los Kushikatsu y refrescos los dos se fueron a sentar hacia unos bancos que habían puesto allí para que las parejas pudieran comer cómodamente

-BUEN PROVECHO! -Dijo Orihime empezando a degustar su alimento- Kurosaki-kun. -Mirando el plato de Ichigo donde solo habían 2 Kushikatsu- Solo eso comerás?

-Si es que no tengo mucha hambre. -Dijo bebiendo un trago de su refresco-

-KUROSAKI-KUN ESTAMOS EN ETAPA DE CRECIMIENTO DEBES DE COMER MAS!-Explico Inue moviendo los brazos- prueba esto!-Metiéndole un palillo en la boca a Ichigo-

-Tosiendo- QUE ES ESTO! -Tomando con desesperación su bebida- QUEMA!

-Pero si solo es un poco de Kushikatsu con chile-Poniendo cara pensativa- mmm y un poco de algodón de azúcar para que tenga mejor sabor n.n te gusto? -Sonriendo -

-Si...-Con la cara muy roja por el picante- Pero mejor comete lo todo TODO! tu estoy lleno

-Esta bien. -Dijo sonriente Terminando de comer- Estuvo delicioso. -Sonriendo-

-Que quieres hacer a hora? -Pregunto amablemente-

-Mmm etto...-Poniéndose nerviosa- yo quiero...

-Viendo los nervios de la joven- Te acompañare a cualquier juego que quieras :)

-Sorprendida- Tan bien a la Noria?

-Claro por que no _(Tantos nervios por un juego? pensó ichigo)_

_[Anuncio desde el megáfono de la feria: En 20 minutos se cerrara la feria,Gracias a todos por a ver venido]_

-Levantando se- Vayámonos nos quedan 20 minutos si queremos llegar -Tomándola de la mano- Corramos!

-Muy Sonrojada- Ai!

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap: 07

Luego de unos minutos ya encontraron la Noria al llegar allí habían muchas personas tanto hombres como mujeres de distintas edades y todos estaban muy felices _(Wow tanta fila para un juego pensé)_luego de un rato fue nuestro turno Inue estaba algo nerviosa debe ser por la altura, aunque nunca me dijo que le tuviera miedo, pague las entradas y nos subimos a una de las cabinas la cual era algo pequeña y tenia dos asientos Inue se sentó en uno y yo en el otro quedando los dos frente a frente.

La Noria empezó a moverse subiendo nos poco a poco hacia arriba Inue parecía algo nerviosa todavía...debe ser por la altura pensé,mientras miraba por la ventanilla donde se podía apreciar lo bello que era la ciudad de Karakura, _Ja desde allí asta podía ver mi casa_ pero una voz algo nerviosa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

―Kkurosaki-kun...yo etto.―Decía nervios-amente Inue mientras jugaba con sus dedos con la mirada hacia el suelo―

―Que sucede?. ―Dijo Ichigo Mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ya que le molestaba cuando se ponía así― Ya se que es lo que pasa Inue no hace falta que estés nerviosa

―Enserio? ―Dijo sorprendida mirándolo a la cara― (_no lo creo Ichigo sabe que me gusta)_

―Si veras... ― Rascando se la nuca― A mi me pasa lo mismo

―Kurosaki-kun por que no lo dijiste antes.―Sorprendida― _(No lo puedo creer a ichigo le gusto)_

―Si bueno no digo a hora...ya lo supere estas cosas pasan son como fobias así se les llama?

―Como que ya lo superaste..._( a ichigo ya no le gusto?)_espera fobias?

―Si acaso no estas nerviosa por que le temes a las alturas?―Dijo ichigo dudando―

―Que? yo..―Sin entender―

―No te preocupes yo antes de pequeño les tenia miedo...pero se me a pasado con el tiempo peor no les digas a los demás ― Guiñándole un ojo― Sera nuestro secreto.

―Sonrojada― Pero kurosaki-kun yo...

―Ven...―Indicándole con la mano que se podía sentar a su lado―Así no tendrás tanto miedo

Orihime obedeció y se sentó a su lado muy nerviosa por estar tan cerca de su amado mientras veía como este miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje.

―Es hermosa la vista desde aquí.―Comento ichigo-

―Si..―Nerviosa― sabes kurosaki-kun por que había tantas parejas queriendo subir aquí?

―Mmm no por la vista quizás ―Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto―

―No...bueno si algunos pero...―Mirando como Ichigo le presto atención― Etto...dicen que si subes aquí con la persona que...amas o te gusta no podrán separarse jamas! ―Sonrojándose ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante―

―Ts...no creo mucho en esas cosas...―Viendo como la joven agachaba la cabeza― Pero no...quiero decir que seria mejor que subieras con la persona que te gusta

―Ya lo hice -Diciéndolo en voz baja-

―Que? No te escuche -Mirándola atentamente-

―Inue levanto la cabeza y le dijo― **KUKORAKI-KUN ME GUSTAS**. ―Dicho esto Orihime le dio sin previo aviso un beso, al principio no era correspondido ya que Ichigo seguía en estado de Shock, pero al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se separo sutilmente de ella confundido.

―Inue yo...―Confundido mirando hacia la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo, viendo pasar muy lentamente una mariposa negra _(por que había una mariposa allí se pregunto Ichigo)_―

―No digas nada Kurosaki-kun ―Con las mejillas muy rojas― Solo piénsalo

―Pero... ―Exclamo―

―Por favor. ―Mirándolo con una mirada suplicante―

―Esta bien creo. ―Dudando―

La Noria siguió girando y ninguno de los dos dijo nada asta que se detuvo y se bajaron para ir a reunirse con los demás, ya que era la hora de ir cada uno a su casa.

―Bostezando― Fue un gran día ―Dijo Keigo desperezándose― Nos vemos ya llego tarde.

―Nosotros tan bien nos vamos ―Dijeron Uryu y chad―

―Hey vamos Orihime.―Exclamo Tatsuki―

―Esta bien...―Mirando a Ichigo― Piensalo si ―Corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga― Nos vemos mañana kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue recostar se en su cama sentía como todo el cuerpo le pesaba,estaba agotado y luego de lo de hoy estaba confundido por que Orihime le tubo que salir con aquello a hora? eramos amigos desde hace años no? recuerdo siempre la defendí cuando la molestaban por sus voluptuosos pechos, acaso habrá creído otra cosa? yo la protejo por que es mi amiga o no? y con esa dudas en su cabeza de durmió sin darse cuenta...

Mientras tanto en el almacén Urahara...

―Y dime en que te puedo ayudar.―Dijo Urahara abanicándose―

―Necesito donde quedarme ―Dijo la joven Shinigami―

―Claro que aquí sabes hay mucho lugar y siempre seras bienvenida pero...―Tapándose la boca con el abanico y mirándola interrogante― Por que no en la casa de Kurosaki-kun?

―Por que no quiero causarle problemas ―Dijo en tono serio―

―Pero si siempre has dormido allí...que problema le causarías?

―A pasado 1 año y creo que las cosas cambian. ―Mirando hacia otro lado―

―Pero las personas no olvidan Kuchiki-San ―Ella le miro sorprendida― Vamos te llevare hacia tu habitación―

―Arigato Urahara-San

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que me alientan a seguir:**

**nami-chan: Jajaja adoro tus Reviews jajaja veré a quien le pondré de pretendiente soy muy cruel así que veré como hago sufrir a Ichigo Muahaha.**

**Reela: Gracis por Leerlo :)**

**Katherina K : Que bueno que te gusto!**

**Atte: NO OLVIDEN POR PASAR AL FIC ( YOU AND i ) ICHIRUKI! QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE.**

Cap: 08

.

El sonido estruendoso de un despertador,me hizo levantarme me arregle, me puse el uniforme y me dispuse a bajar por las escaleras a desayunar.

Donde mi cuerdo padre me saludo con una de sus patadas voladoras la cual logre esquivar.

Luego de un rato peleando con la cabra loca,fui a la cocina donde mis hermanas estaban desayunando y me dispuse a desayunar con ellas.

―Maldito hijo cuando conseguirás novia! ―Dijo Isshin con la boca llena, mientras Ichigo lo ignoraba―

―Papa eso es de mala Educación. ―Le regaño Yuzu―

―Anoche llegaste muy tarde Ichi-nii ―Dijo Karin mientras disgustaba su desayuno―

―Si es que...―Recordando lo sucedido anteriormente, hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara bajando la mirada a su plato―

―Hijo pervertido. ―Dándole una palmada en la espalda a ichigo haciendo que este escupiera lo que comía―

―MALDITO VIEJO NO ES LO QUE TU MENTE PERVERTIDA PIENSA! ―Dijo Ichigo Levantandose Enfadado―

―ENTONSES POR QUE ESE SONROJO ―Acercándose a su cara, con una sonrisa amenazante―

-NO TENGO NINGUN SONROJO! ―Chocando frente con frente ambos enfadados―

―Dejen de pelear! ―Intervino Yuzu―Hermano llegaras tarde a la escuela. ―Dijo Yuzu señalando el reloj―

―Rayos me voy. ―Agarrando su mochila-―Yuzu tienes mi...

―Aquí esta. ―Dándole su bento―

―Arigato ―Dijo antes de salir por la puerta―

―MALDITO HIJO! PERVERTIDO! NI SIQUIERA PUEDE CONSEGUIRSE UNA NOVIA ―Grito Isshin viendo como Ichigo salia de alli corriendo―

― Oh tal vez la tiene y no te lo contó. ―Dijo Yuzu pensando―

―QUE? NO SOY ACASO EL PADRE AL CUAL SUS HIJOS PUEDEN CONFIAR SUS SECRETOS ? ―Dijo entre sollozos―

―Yo no confiaría mis secretos a un padre pervertido ―Dijo Karin Con una mirada dura hacia su padre―

―Waaaa ―Corriendo asta el poster de su difunta esposa― Mira como me maltratan nuestras hijas! ―Llorando―

―Karin fuiste muy dura con el ―Dijo Yuzu Regañandola―

―Sin darle importancia― '' Ya se le pasara''

Mientras tanto ichigo iba caminando tranquila-mente hacia su escuela, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido anterior mente.

**Flashback:**

.

_Kurosaki-Kun ME GUSTAS―Dicho esto Orihime sin previo aviso me beso, yo no le correspondí ya que estaba algo shockeado pero fue un beso tan extraño, sentí como si fuera algo malo como si besara a una hermana...es así acaso como se siente tu primer beso? luego que nuestros rostros se alejaron pude responderle._

_―Inue yo...―Confundido mirando hacia la ventana para ocultar mi sonrojo, viendo pasar muy lentamente una mariposa negra (por que había una mariposa allí ?)_

_―No digas nada Kurosaki-kun ―Con las mejillas muy rojas― Solo piensa lo_

_―Pero... ―Exclame―_

_―Por favor ―Mirándolo con una mirada suplicante―_

_―Esta bien creo ―Dude pero sabia cual seria mi respuesta ella es muy especial para mi pero no de esa manera, ojala lo pudiera comprender―_

**Fin FlashBack:**

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí la presencia de un hollow? otra vez? pensé, así que empecé a correr pero al momento esa Sensación se fue _que era lo que estaba ocurriendo?_. Mire mi reloj y tan solo faltaban 5 minutos para la clase y ya estaba a retrasado.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude asta quedarme sin aliento llegue a la puerta del aula, y antes de entrar trate de normalizar mi Respiración cuando estuve mas calmado entre,y me dirigí a mi asiento, al notar mi presencia mis amigo se acercaron a saludarme tan bien Orihime quien me saludo con la cabeza gacha.

―Hey ichigo tienes suerte de que el sensei se allá retrasado.―Dijo mizuiro, ichigo solo bufo―

―El jamas se tarda, por que sera? ―Dijo Uryu acomodándose sus lentes―

―Tal ves se durmió ―Dijo Orihime con inocensia―

―SEGURO DEBIO DE ESTAR CON ALGUNA MUJER Y QUIEN SABE QUE HABRAN HECHO DESPUES ―Dijo Keigo con una mirada pervertida―

―Ya cállate idiota. ―Dándole un golpe en la cabeza―

―ICHIGO! QUE CRUEL AMIGO ERES ! ―Corriendo llorando asía un rincón―

―Oye ichigo por que llegaste tan tarde? ―Dijo Tatsuki codeando le con el brazo―

―Eso no te incumbe. ―Dándole una mirada fulminante―

―Uy acaso estuviste muy ocupado...―Diciendo en un susurro para que solo el escuchara― Pensando?

Ichigo la miro con un leve sonrojo, acaso ella lo sabia? claro que si,si es su amiga RAYOS!

No pude contestarle ya que cuando estaba por decir algo el profesor entro y nos pidió que nos sentáramos, se podía notar que no estaba de buen humor y tenia algunas ojeras.  
El sensei hablaba nose de que de un nuevo alumno, no le di mucha importancia así que seguí con mi mirada hacia la ventana asta que escuche ese nombre...

―Espero que traten bien a Kuchiki Rukia ya que estará aquí por un tiempo.―Mirando a Rukia― Ve y siéntate adelante de Kurosaki. ― Señalándole el lugar―

―Ai Sensei ―Contesto educadamente―

Ella se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba y sin mirarme se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía.

Que era lo que estaba ocurriendo? estaba muy confundido, acaso ella era Rukia? estaba muy cambiada, su cabello era algo mas largo y su mirada, su mirada tenia algo que no podía explicar.

Al parecer no era el único sorprendido Keigo,Mizuiro,Tatsuki, Orihime,Uryu y asta el menos expresivo Chad se quedaron mirando fijamente a Rukia.

Muchas preguntas se juntaban en mi cabeza como por que estaba de nuevo aquí? no es que no me alegrara de verla pero, había sucedido algo malo en la sociedad de almas?  
pero la pregunta que mas me preocupaba era por que no me saludo o al menos mirarme, _después de todo eramos amigos...o no?_

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

nami-chan; Gracias por tu comentario (Creo que are sufrir mas a Ichigo,pobre pero eso le pasa por no decir de una vez lo que siente por Rukia **JUM**) este es el ultimo que ya tenia escrito a hora me pondré las pilas con el fic You And I.

Cap: 09

Luego de una larga clase con el mas aburrido profesor de matemáticas de la historia, sonó el timbre indicando que era la hora del descanso y antes de que pudiera mirar Rukia ya se había ido dejando no solamente a mi estupefacto si no a los demás tan bien. Todavía seguíamos sorprendidos ante su repentina aparición ya que ella había dicho que se quedaría en _''La sociedad de almas''_ pero a hora que hacia aquí? Sentía mucha curiosidad así que me fui a buscarla.

La busque en la azotea donde siempre nos reuníamos para comer pero no estaba, en la sala de dibujo donde siempre dibujaba sus HORRENDOS! Chappy's pero tan poco se encontraba allí, así que me fui a buscarla al patio a ver si tenia pasando entre los arboles no habrían pasado menos de 4 minutos asta que logre encontrarla.

Estaba sentada apoyando su espalda contra un enorme árbol, al parecer por lo que veía estaba durmiendo, ya que las fracciones de su rostro se encontraban relajadas y su Respiración era tranquila, parecía un pequeño ángel _(esperen,que rayos? YO NO PENSE ESO!)_. Mientras me encontraba con mi pequeña lucha interna sentí como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre.

―I-Ichigo. ―Dijo Rukia frotándose los ojos para despertarse― Que, que haces aquí?

―Eso debería de preguntártelo yo. ―Dijo Ichigo con su rostro levemente fruncido―

―Que no estas feliz de verme Kurosaki-Kun?. ―Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de lado,obteniendo como respuesta solo un bufido―

―Si te recuerdo, fuiste tu quien decidió quedarse allá y no acá conmigo.―Rukia le miro sorprendida― Y con nuestros amigos.―Dijo un nervioso Ichigo―

―Rukia rió por lo bajo― No hubo nadie que me detuviera en mi elección

―Tal vez. ―Mirándola― Por que eso era lo que querías. ―Dijo mirándola a los ojos―

―Y tu Ichigo... que era lo que querías? ― Retándole con la mirada―

―Que es lo que quieres decir con eso? ―Dijo confundido―

Pero Rukia no pudo responder ya que un grupo de adolescentes llenos de hormonas se acercaron corriendo, interrumpiéndolos mientras que uno se abalanzo sobre la pobre Rukia aplastando la contra el pasto.

―Waaaaaa mi Rukia-chan te extrañe tanto mi hermosa flor de... ―No pudo acabar con su poema, ya que el puño de Tatsuki e Ichigo le dieron directo en la cara logrando que soltara a Rukia quien no podía respirar por la fuerza de aquel abrazo―

―Hi Kuchi-san. ―Dijo Tatsuki― Maldito pervertido! ―Amenazando a a Keigo con el puño―

―Eres acaso idiota. ―Dijo ichigo enfadado―

―Son tan crueles.―Dijo llorando Keigo mientras abrazaba un árbol― Todo por que mi hermosa flor me ama a mi y no a un homosexual como tu. ―Apuntando le con el dedo a Ichigo, quien solo lo miraba con una mirada asesina―

―ACASO QUIERES MORIR? ―Dijo con una notable vena en su frente apunto de estallar―

―Kuchiki-san. ―Dijo una muy energética y feliz Orihime mientras la abrazaba― Estoy tan feliz de que volvieras!

―Yo..etto...―Tratando de separarse para respirar―

―Lo siento ―Dijo sonrojada mientras la soltaba― Pero que haces aquí? no etto...no es que no este feliz de verte pero etto yo...―Nerviosa―

―Creo que ya entendió Inue-san ―Dijo Uryu mientras se ajustaba los lentes―

―Jiji _(Risa fingida)_ es que los extrañaba así que decidí volver. ―Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras Ichigo la miraba sin creerlo―

―Waaa sabia que mi flor de cerezo me extrañaría.―Dijo Keigo aferrándose a la pierna de Rukia―

―Maldito pervertido! ―Dijo Tatsuki― Chicos me lo llevare justo tengo clases de Karate. ―Mirando su reloj― Y necesito un voluntario. ―Con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras se iba llevando arrastra a Keigo―

Dejando solos a los 5 amigos.

―A hora que se fueron cuenta nos la verdad. ―Dijo Uryu serio―

―Que no era cierto que nos extrañaste? ―Dijo Orihime con los ojos llorosos―

-Si los extrañe. ―Dijo sonriendo fingidamente―Pero vine por que algo esta sucediendo, se han detectado Hollow ya que según cierta persona de seguro no esta usando su Shiki-su ―Mirando enojada a Ichigo―

―Que? oye yo no necesito esa porquería puedo controlarme. ―Dijo defendiéndose―

―Entonces como pude sentir tu riatsu.

―Si asta yo lo puedo sentir desde mi casa.―Dijo Uryu―

―Ya cállense ―Enojado-no pienso usar esa porquería!

―No es una porquería! BAKA! piensa en los demás ―Dijo Rukia dándole una patada en la pierna―

―ES UNA PORQUERÍA! ―Sobando se la pierna― ADEMAS POR QUE TENIA QUE TENER ESE ESTÚPIDO CONEJO !

―Baka! ―Dándole otra patada― Vuelve le a decir otra vez estúpido a Chappy y juro que te golpeare en donde mas te duele! ―Mirándole con furia en sus ojos―

― ESTÚPIDO CONe...―No pudo terminar ya que como prometió le dio una patada en los bajos, asiendo que cayera de rodillas mientras maldecida―

―Extrañaba esto.―Dijo con nostalgia Orihime―

―Yo no.―Dijo un Callado Chad―

La hora paso mientras Ichigo y Rukia peleaban y el timbre sonó.

―Me voy tengo clases de costura. ―Dijo Uryu alejándose―

―Y yo de arte,vamos Kuchiki-san.―Dijo sonriendo―

―Claro que si Orihime. ―Pero ichigo quien todavía seguía arrodillado la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca―

―Uh?

―Inue puedes adelantarte tengo que hablar de algo con Rukia, hey chad acompáñala. ―Mirando a su amigo quien solo asintió―

―Etto entonces nos vemos Kurosaki y Kuchiki. ―Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba con chad―

Ichigo seguía arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo la muñeca de Rukia,se hizo un silencio entre ellos dos solo podían sentir como el viento soplaba, ninguno de los decía nada, era un silencio algo incomodo que Rukia decidió romper.

―Ichigo puedes soltar mi muñeca?

―Lo-lo siento. ―Soltándole―

―Bueno dímelo rápido debo ir a clases ―Cruzándose de brazos―

―Bueno...que quisiste decir con aquello de_ ''que era lo que quería?''_ ―Dijo confundido―

―No, no era nada olvídalo.―Mirando hacia otro lado― Bueno si eso era lo que tenias que decir me voy

―No... yo ―Pero Rukia ya se había ido dejándolo solo― Maldita enana!

**Mientras en algún lugar de la sociedad de almas,mas especifico en la sexta división...**

―Bueno puede decirme para que se me a citado? ―Dijo curioso el capitán Ukitake―

―No me han informado que Rukia seria enviada al mundo humano.―Dijo Byakuya sin mirarlo mientras firmaba sus papeles―

―Oh.―Rascándose la cabeza― Cierto, pero no es nada riesgo-so (Sonriendo) no debes preocuparte

―No estoy preocupado, solo me molesta que no me informen lo que sucede a mi alrededor.―Dijo con un tono frió―

―Claro, Claro si no estas preocupado no necesitare contarte lo demás. ―Dijo alejándose hacia la puerta―

―Byakuya solo lo miro con su expresión fría y dijo― Como e dicho todo lo que tenga que ver con Rukia deben de informarme lo ya que es una Kuchiki.

―Lo suponía. ―Dijo sonriendo― A pesar de tu aspecto frió y mal carácter te preocupas por tu hermana

―A Pesar de conocer tu estado. ―Refiriéndose a su salud― No dudaría en usar mi Bankai en este momento.―Dijo Byakuya mirándolo con frialdad―

―Sacudiendo las manos― Ya,ya me voy.

Ukitake abrió la puerta pero antes de irse le dijo :_''No te preocupes estará bien''_ Saliendo apresurado de allí, al escuchar _''Esparcete , Zenbomsakura''_

Continuara...


End file.
